lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Elendil
Elendil (known as Elendil the Tall (his height was recorded at a lofty 7'11") or Elendil the Fair) (SA 3119 - SA 3441) was the father of Isildur and Anárion, and the first High King of Gondor and Arnor and first King of all the Dúnedain. Leading the remnant of the Faithful Númenóreans to Middle-earth, he established strong regimes there and created the great alliance that put an end to Sauron's power for over a thousand years. His bloodline and spirited leadership survived in the Dúnedain of the North and South of Middle-earth, that would in turn sire the brave and heroic men that would help bring a final end to Sauron in the War of the Ring. Origin Elendil was born in SA 3119 of the Second Age in Númenor, son of Amandil, Lord of Andúnië and leader of the "Faithful" (those who remained loyal to the Valar), who maintained a strong friendship with the elves and preserved the old ways against the practices of Ar-Pharazôn and Sauron. Elendil's name meant either "Elf-friend" or "Star-lover" in Quenya. Founder of Arnor and Gondor Elendil, his sons Isildur and Anárion, and their supporters fled to Middle-earth at the Downfall of Númenor, sailing east in seven ships and founding the realms of Arnor and Gondor in Middle-earth in SA 3320. With them they took the palantíri, the "Seeing Stones" that were given to the Lords of Andúnie by the elves of Tol Eressëa, and a seedling of Nimloth, the White Tree of Númenor. As he landed on Middle-earth Elendil proclaimed in Quenya: Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta - "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." His heir and 39-great-grandson Aragorn spoke these traditional words again when he took up the crown of Gondor at the beginning of the Fourth Age. Elendil lived in Arnor, where he founded the city of Annúminas. His son Anárion founded the city of Minas Anor in Anórien, and his son Isildur founded Minas Ithil in Ithilien. Across the Anduin the city of Osgiliath was built. Across the realms towers are built for the palantíri, with which the realms keep contact. Last Alliance of Elves and Men In time Sauron returned to Middle-earth, establishing a stronghold in Mordor, next to Gondor. In SA 3428 he attacked, seizing Minas Ithil. Isildur fled north to his father, leaving Anárion in charge of Gondor. In SA 3434, Elendil and Isildur returned south together with the Elven High King Gil-galad and their combined armies, in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. At the end of the long Siege of Barad-dûr, in the year SA 3441, Sauron came out to personally do battle. Gil-galad and Elendil fought him and cast him down, but are both killed, and Elendil's sword Narsil was broken when he falls. Isildur used his father's broken sword to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Elendil was known as a great warrior and a wise king, and a heroic figure among the Dúnedain. Isildur built a hidden tomb for his father on the summit of the beacon hill of Halifirien. Aragorn's battle-cry was the name "Elendil". External link *Elendil at Tolkien Gateway Category:Numenoreans Category:Dúnedain Category:Kings of Arnor Category:Kings of Gondor